Fluorescent lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent lights have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the light.
LED-based lights designed as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent lights have appeared in recent years. These LED-based lights can include a number of electrical assemblies, such as electrical connectors and various circuit boards. Electrical connections are often required between the electrical assemblies in order to permit conveyance of power between them. During manufacture of an LED-based light, these electrical connections may be made by landing wires between the electrical assemblies. However, wires are typically flexible and may be hard to grasp. Further, undesirable memory may be generated within a wire due to spooling, which causes inconsistencies in the curvature of a given length of wire. These properties, for example, can make it difficult to position and maintain typical wires in a desired orientation and spacing with respect to the electrical assemblies while making the electrical connections.
Manufacturers of LED-based lights, and in particular manufactures wanting to automate the assembly of LED-based lights, may therefore desire improvements upon the components and processes typically used for making electrical connections between the electrical assemblies.